Computers are indispensable to daily life nowadays. The computers are mounted on various devices such as terminal devices, mobile telephones, home electric appliances to appropriately control hardware held by these devices and to realize predetermined functions. For example, mobile terminals are used to perform business management in companies, used to analyze experiment results in investigative organizations, and used to transmit and receive electronic mails and to browse web pages on a personal base. In general, in order to realize a predetermined function by using a computer, a program must be executed in a computer.
In order to create such a program, advanced special knowledge is necessary. For example, a source program is created by a programming language such as C language, C++ language, or JAVA (registered trademark). The source program is compiled by a compiler to create a machine language program which can be executed by a computer. Some technique automatically creates such a source program on the basis of a program specification in a tabular form (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2003-208307